


【装神农鬼】深深

by baek2en



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 农鬼 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek2en/pseuds/baek2en
Summary: 总裁后续





	【装神农鬼】深深

王琳凯百无聊赖的站在小巷的墙根下抽烟，想着一会给自己找点乐子。今晚不知是不是线路出了问题，路灯比平时暗了几度，照射出的光仿佛只是点了根蜡烛。平时明亮的小巷现在仿佛一张大嘴，疯狂吞噬着黑暗。

远处一个高中生慢吞吞的走着，脚上踢着小石子，不小心一使力，小石子飞进巷子里转眼就不见了踪影。他停下脚步抬头向小巷深处张望，忍不住打了个寒颤。

“嘿，”一只手搭上他的肩，高中生反射性的僵直了后背。

手的主人绕过来堵住了他的去路，近视的高中生眯了眯眼睛，试探着向前看过去。因为灯光昏暗，面前的人五官都模糊在一起，只能勉强看清个人影，皮肤倒是白的发光。

这边王琳凯搭了话才一愣，眼前这个男孩子虽说是个高中生，身量探过来竟然比自己还高那么半头，顿时便有些丧气。看看自己穿着花里胡哨的衬衫和大短裤，伸手呼噜了一下自己的一头小辫子，突然就觉得连脖子上的大金链都一点也不酷了。他掸掸手上燃了一半的烟，重新燃烧起来的烟头在夜色下明明暗暗的闪烁。

“小弟弟，一个人？”

今天忘带眼镜，以为是熟人，高中生努力的想要看清面前是谁，几乎将脸贴到对方鼻尖上。待终于看清这身打扮，他瑟缩了一下，立刻向后退了一步。

“你是谁呀……我认识你吗？”

回味着刚刚对方贴过来的温热鼻息，王琳凯倒是先一步在影影绰绰的灯光下看清了这个小高中生。小白杨一般挺拔的个子配了个这么软乎乎的脸，顶着柔顺的瓜皮头，看上去一脸单纯的样子。N高的校服有点松垮的穿在身上，露出黑色T恤，左胸前竟然还有个小恶魔的图案。

看着男孩两只下垂的狗狗眼警惕的盯着自己，王琳凯心里蠢蠢欲动。气势一下子又都涌回来，小辫子甩的像大公鸡炸开的羽毛。

“陈，立，农？”王琳凯捏起高中生胸前的名牌，一字一句的读出来，“叫农农吗，挺可爱的。”

“谢……谢谢哦。”

高中生不好意思的摸着脖子傻笑。

“你看，现在不就认识了嘛，”王琳凯说着摸了一把陈立农的手，“农农跟哥哥去玩玩怎么样？”

陈立农愣愣的低头看了一眼摸过来的手。

厚，这只手比自己的还白还细，真好看哦……脑袋里这么想着，陈立农又认真思考了一下。

“去哪里玩啊？”

王琳凯被这问题问的一愣。

竟然有戏？

控制着自己疯狂上扬的嘴角，王琳凯顺势勾住男孩的脖子将他的头压到自己嘴边，唇贴着他软软的耳朵轻轻吹气，

“当然是，去好玩的地方了。”

他感受到男孩明显的颤了一下，满意的松开搂住他的胳膊，就见他踉跄的往后退了好几步像只受了惊的兔子。男孩头几乎低到胸口，将黑乎乎的头顶对着王琳凯，昏黄的灯光下都能看见他充血到粉红的耳尖。

“不，不要了……我要回家嘞”

陈立农将双肩包脱下来紧紧抱在胸前，头也不抬大长腿甩着步子飞速向前走。

王琳凯倒也不着急，将手上最后一口烟吸完用脚碾灭，几步就赶上只顾着没头没脑乱冲的小兔子。他双手插兜倒退着走在陈立农前面，陈立农不好往前，只得渐渐放慢了速度。

王琳凯嘿嘿一笑，弯着腰探头过去，正好看见陈立农半埋在书包里的脸。

“这么晚了一个人可不安全，让哥哥送你回家吧”

说着话，手却仍然按捺不住，在陈立农脸蛋上轻轻捏了一把。

“小弟弟，你真好看。”

“你说话怎么这么坏啊……”

陈立农被这句话羞的满脸通红，无措的用蚊子大小的声音嘟囔一句，却也没躲。

“男人不坏女人不爱嘛”

王琳凯见高中生没有表示反感，慢慢贴近呆愣的小兔子，把手轻轻搭在他的腰上，眉飞色舞的晃着头，小辫子甩的像拨浪鼓。

“可是……我是男孩子啊……”陈立农歪了歪头，在王琳凯眼中活像一只感觉不到危险的猎物。

“那农农你爱不爱我？”小流氓直勾勾的盯着高中生粉嫩的双唇，兴奋的舔了舔嘴。

“你你……你干森么……”高中生眼睛左看右看，就是不看向殷切望向自己的小流氓。

“现在你还看不出来？你是装傻还是真傻，”小流氓搂着腰的手不安分的在高中生的腰上掐了一把，“我是流氓，我在调戏你啊，嘿嘿”

路灯宛如被掐住喉痛发出嗡嗡的噪音，闪了几下突然了恢复照明，让两个人同时闭了下眼睛。

再睁开眼，对方的样子便清晰的映在两人各自的眼里，双方同时惊艳了一下。

眼前自称是流氓的人也没比自己矮多少，却生了一副小巧骨架，配上满头辫子倒像个纤细的小姑娘。刚在昏暗的灯光下便觉得对方很白，现在一看倒真像是玉做的身体。眉梢一颗痣，说起调戏的话来自然的挑眉，给他狡黠的笑容平添了一丝俏皮。 陈立农将目光下移到唇上，无意识吞了一口口水。眼前的唇丰润水嫩，肉嘟嘟的透着粉红，唇红齿白想必就是形容这样的人了。

这么好看的人，怎么会是流氓呢。

“哎呦，这小脸，长得果真够甜。”小流氓说着，飞速的在上面啄了一口，发出响亮的啵的一声。

看着高中生面上的粉色爬到脖子根，小流氓满意的咂咂嘴，却未成想被高中生一把拉回去又被堵住了双唇。

来自高中生的吻青涩却带着专注，只凭着本能的亲吻毫无技术可言，在牙齿的磕碰中，小流氓甚至尝出了来自男孩子的真挚。从震惊中恢复过来，王琳凯开始耐心的用舌头引导毫无经验的小兔子。

也许是小孩子学习能力强，王琳凯反被高中生蛮横的夺过主动权，任由对方的舌头舔过自己的一颗颗牙齿，缠住自己的舌尖，又去顶自己的上颚。猛了劲去吸对方的舌头和嘴唇，陈立农觉得脑中一片混沌，窒息感紧随而至，手上提着的书包扑通一声掉在地上。

“哈哈，笑死我了，你倒是呼吸呀你”

眼前的小高中生紧闭双眼，脸红的滴血，仿佛下一秒就要因为缺氧而晕厥。王琳凯好笑的放开与对方缠绵的嘴，情色的银丝依依不舍的连接着两人分离的双唇。大脑缺氧有些转不过来，陈立农顺口伸出舌尖勾断了拉长的银丝，仍然意犹未尽的又再轻啄几下王琳凯已经有些肿了的唇瓣。

随后扶着墙深呼吸几次理智终于上线，意识到自己刚刚做了什么，陈立农有点窘迫的摸了摸自己的瓜皮头，

“不好意思哦，流氓哥哥你的嘴太甜嘞。”

话一出口，陈立农才发现自己的嗓音不知何时已变得暗哑，身体里涌动的欲望让他宽大的运动裤也支起了帐篷。

王琳凯目光在陈立农裆部转了一圈，伸手探进他的衣襟，在他身上细细的抚摸着，一点点把他往墙边上逼。

“唔嗯……”

王琳凯摸索着捏住了高中生挺立的两点，手指灵活的揉捏着，让陈立农低声的喘起来。想躲开那只作乱的手却无路可退，陈立农只能像陆地上的鱼一样大口的喘气，却觉得空气怎么都不够用。王琳凯松开手在他屁股上掐了一把，抬头看见高中生湿漉漉的眼眸望向自己，看上去十分可怜。

“我好热哦，下面还有点痛……”高中生因为情欲眼中泛着水光，汗湿的刘海一缕缕贴在额前，他心急的抓住王琳凯的手按在自己鼓胀的下身。

“流氓哥哥，你帮帮我好不好？”

是个人都没有办法拒绝来自这么软萌的小兔子的请求，王琳凯将陈立农的内裤和运动裤退到腿弯处，用手有节奏的上下套弄着。陈立农原本眼睁睁的看着流氓哥哥给他纾解欲望，但只是看到那纤细修长的手指在自己的性器上抚摸，就兴奋到不行。王琳凯动作了一会，发现自己累死累活半天也只将手里的东西撸的更粗更大，只得用上另一只手揉弄下面的两颗卵蛋。这次陈立农终于将脸埋在自己的肩头，耳边传来他断断续续的低吟。他加快了动作，便见高中生猛的抖了几抖，手上便多了些滑腻的感觉。

王琳凯将自己的手伸到陈立农面前，陈立农的体液挂在象牙白的手指上粘连着，看上去十分色情。

“喂，你看看，我手都脏了。”

陈立农看着眼前的纤纤玉手，下垂眼眨的更无辜了，

“那我帮你舔掉好啦……”

他说着便伸出舌头舔上了王琳凯的手指，纤细莹白的手指一根一根被他用殷红的舌尖卷过，陈立农把自己下面刚刚射出的液体又吃进嘴里。

王琳凯被他舔的发痒，闷声笑起来，缩着手往后躲，舌苔刮过手心的感觉仿佛在身体里连成一条命线，将奇妙的快感直直传达到全身，又奔腾着涌向王琳凯的胯下，笑声渐渐被他细小的低吟声代替。

陈立农将王琳凯的手舔干净，便带着嘴里的自己的精液压着王琳凯吻了过去。腥膻的味道直冲王琳凯脑门，对方却完全不顾自己的挣扎，堵住他的嘴逼着他把嘴里陈立农的和自己的口水伴着稀释了的精液全部吞了下去。

“流氓哥哥让我这么舒服，我也要让流氓哥哥舒服一下。”

高中生自顾自的说着，反手拉开了王琳凯的裤链。

“你刚刚这么黑灯瞎火的一个人走在路上，”王琳凯叹口气，呼吸也染上了些许浑浊，轻喘着与陈立农耳鬓厮磨，“要不是遇上我，啧啧啧……说不定就被人给强了”

陈立农被王琳凯的重量带着整个人被推在了墙上。

陈立农笑起来，一个反身将两个人位置对换，一手抚上王琳凯已经挺立的性器，另一只手撑在墙上

“就等你来强我的嘛，我可是在这条路上来回走好几天了，”

陈立农逼的比王琳凯更紧，两人胸膛紧紧贴在一起，下面是坦诚的肌肤碰触，相互间灼热的温度让陈立农胯下又有了抬头的趋势。

“而且，我现在不是正在被流氓哥哥给强着了吗？”

看着陈立农压下来的影子，王琳凯不甘心的靠着墙踮起脚尖

“你这话说的怎么我听着这么不对劲呢？”

陈立农的眼睛笑得弯成小月牙，突然抬起王琳凯的一条腿，本来覆在前面的手也转变方向朝王琳凯股间探去。

“流氓哥哥，你看，这样可以嘛？”

王琳凯一惊，本该立刻推开面前的高中生，这一会竟也犹豫起来。现在的风向明显不对，他自己都知道，再做下去，他是一定是下面那一个。王琳凯两条细长的眉毛皱在一起，第一次当下面虽然让他有些恐惧，但是又有些心动想要尝试一下。

没有听到回话的陈立农勾用指尖勾画着穴口的褶皱，只在菊穴边缘徘徊，却迟迟不进入到入口。王琳凯第一次体会到这种空虚的痒所带来的渴望，然而从没做过下面那个的自己无论如何也说不出请求的话来，只咬了唇愤愤的看着眼前兴致勃勃的小兔子。

“流氓哥哥，我到底要不要进去呀？”

“你……你进来……”王琳凯动了几下嘴，勉强从唇缝里挤出几个字来。

“流氓哥哥你在缩森么nie？” 高中生惩罚般咬了咬王琳凯的嘴唇，嫌弃他说话声音太小，但仍然听话的将手指挤进菊穴。没有想象中的逼仄与干涩，早已变得湿润的甬道温顺的吞没了他的第一段指节。

陈立农停下不动了。

王琳凯欲求不满的扭了扭臀部，想靠自己的力量让陈立农的手指伸进来。

“流氓哥哥你好心急哦~我还没有插进来，这里已经都这么湿了nei。”陈立农顶着人畜无害的脸从嘴里说出让人脸红的话，王琳凯顿时觉得火大。

“你tm快点给我进来！”

破罐子破摔捂着脸喊了一声，王琳凯果然就感觉有东西深入了自己的肠道。异物感让他皱了皱眉，陈立农的手指在肠道内一圈圈的碾过，尽管还是有些笨拙的动作，但是很快迟来的快感让他不满足于一根细细的手指。好在陈立农并没让他等太久，很快从一根加到三根，自己的前面也被陈立农很好的照顾着。

王琳凯紧咬着嘴唇忍耐着即将要脱口而出的呻吟，眼睛里盈满了泪水。源源不断的快感让脚趾都已经蜷起来，剐蹭着鞋底，甚至大腿肌肉都在微微颤抖。

“流氓哥哥有觉得很舒服吧？”陈立农眨着眼睛，一派天真的询问。

“我没有！”王琳凯习惯性否认。

“看来是我错了呢，没能让流氓哥哥舒服。”

陈立农没听到想要的回复便泄愤似的张口咬了一下王琳凯胸前的突起，带出王琳凯软绵绵一声娇喘。

"卧槽！“ 王琳凯下意识就捂住了嘴，他自己都不相信这么软的声音是他自己发出来的。

“流氓哥哥说谎哦，给你一个机会重新说~”

陈立农将后穴的手拿出来，将手上粘哒哒的液体抹在王琳凯脸上。

王琳凯倒吸一口气，竟然觉得有点兴奋。在陈立农的套弄中就突然没能守住泄了出去。

没有得到王琳凯的再一次回答，反应却代替了答案。面前的大兔子笑眯眯的晃着满是精液的手在他胸前又啃了一口。

”流氓哥哥，你看，你不是蛮喜欢的嘛“

王琳凯完全没想到调戏了别人这么多年竟被一个小高中生调戏到哑口无言，自己面前这个高中生可能才是个彻头彻尾的小流氓。

将手里的精液涂到自己挺立的性器上，龟头浅浅的摩擦着穴口，陈立农一脸纯良的看着王琳凯。

“流氓哥哥，我真的可以进去嘛？”

王琳凯神情恍惚的望向面前的人，无邪的脸和眼中翻滚的欲望形成强烈的反差对比，让他有点害怕却又忍不住沉迷。

路灯终于啪啪的闪了两下，灭了。

“欸，路灯不亮了耶，流氓哥哥你看，我们还做嘛？”

“做啊……怎么不做，快点……快点进来。”

王琳凯的臀部在陈立农的小腹上磨蹭着，感受着来自陈立农细瘦又充满肌肉感的年轻身体意乱情迷的请求着，根本不知道自己到底在说什么。

“流氓哥哥，你好可爱呀” 

陈立农不疾不徐的在肠道中推进，缓慢的速度让穴口的嫩肉也随着肉棒被带进去。

“呜…流氓哥哥欺负人。”陈立农低喘一声，鼻尖耸动像是要哭的模样，“你夹得好紧哦，我都动不了嘞。”

王琳凯被臊的说不出话来，张口就去咬陈立农乱说话的嘴。陈立农灵活的躲闪，他用舌尖描绘着王琳凯的唇形，将探过来想要咬自己的嘴吮住，反倒缠缠绵绵的交换了一个吻。

“哥哥你刚刚捏我脸，我要捏回来，不止要捏脸，我还要捏你的屁股。”小高中生不满的嘟着嘴，心里想的都是报复。

陈立农的一双大掌稳稳的托住王琳凯的身体，手指一使力便抓了一手的软肉，挺翘的臀部捏起来也仍然舒爽，他一边动作着一边将两片臀瓣大力揉捏成各种形状。随着快节奏的抽插，王琳凯整个股缝都已经变得黏黏糊糊，有些还流到了屁股和大腿根的夹缝里，流到紧抓着他臀瓣的陈立农的手上。又酸又涨的感觉充斥在王琳凯的脑海里，带着隐隐的酥麻，他的大腿根颤抖着夹紧了陈立农的身体。

“流氓哥哥……”陈立农有点无奈的笑起来，“哥哥你要把我腰勒断了”

“别叫我嗯……流氓哥哥……听着……嗯啊……挺奇怪的……”

“你不让我叫你哥哥，那……你要叫我哥哥嘛？”

大兔子眼睛亮起来，停下动作，亲昵的用鼻子拱了拱王琳凯的脸。

王琳凯头瞥到一边抿了嘴不说话，胸膛还因为情欲上下起伏着。

“你不同意哦……？”陈立农扁了扁嘴。

“你明明就是个小崽子，还想让我叫……唔啊~”

王琳凯被陈立农不打招呼的突然进入顶得惊叫一声，回音在小巷里扩散。

“不要叫那么大seng了啦，会把别人吸引过来的。”陈立农嘴里说着，身下操弄的速度却不减。

“唔唔唔唔……陈立农你……唔唔……你给我慢一点！”

王琳凯死捂着嘴不让自己叫出来，但是身下的速度让他的手也封不住溢出来的呻吟。

“你四想要别人过来看我们两个ze样子嘛？”陈立农小朋友问的一脸认真，然而下面顶的也一丝不苟，“叫哥哥嘛，叫我哥哥，我就慢一点咯”

“哥！哥哥啊哈……我错了，你慢一点啊哈……哥哥我求你了……嗯啊……”

王琳凯软软的顺着墙就往下滑，陈立农胯下动作不停，笑眯眯的捞起王琳凯将他的手挂在自己脖子上，却仍是没有减缓速度。

远处有吵闹声由远及近，渐渐的脚步声也回荡在巷子里。

“有人来了……唔嗯，快……停下！”王琳凯反射性绷紧了身体。

“唔……”陈立农英挺的眉毛皱在一起，身上仿佛被绑了枷锁无法从王琳凯身体里退离。王琳凯紧绷的身体带动肠道紧紧咬住他的性器，不但没有办法停下来，紧致的快感反倒让陈立农不受控制的加快了速度。

“呃呃呃呃呃……你……啊哈……”王琳凯被发动机一样的抽插频度怼的一句话都说不出，马上就要被别人发现的危机感和紧张感反倒成了情欲的催化剂。伴随着脚步声和说话声的逐渐接近，王琳凯眼前也模糊起来，他一口咬住陈立农的肩膀，堵住了即将出口的呻吟。

陈立农感到身上的人抽搐了几下便咬上了自己的肩膀，高潮引起的肠道收缩和肩膀上传来的痛感刺激着陈立农的快感，近处传来的脚步声让他清醒而又理智的体验到了高潮来临的那一刻。他快速抽插了几下，在自己出现在路人视野范围的瞬间射在了王琳凯的身体里。

陈立农迅速提了一下后腰的裤子，两个人维持着面对面的姿势一动不动，王琳凯娇小的身材被陈立农挡住，搭在肩膀上的手看起来仿佛是一对接吻的情侣。听着对方剧烈的心跳，两个人连大气都不敢喘一下。

“这个地方怎么这么黑，路灯又坏了吗？”

“诶你看那边儿，是不是有一对情侣在接吻？哈哈”

“行了，快点走离开这里吧，感觉挺危险的……”

两个上班族往他们的方向探头望了望，最后抱怨着路灯从不远处快步走过。

待脚步声逐渐消失，两人同时松了一口气。

陈立农终于将自己的从王琳凯身体里退出来，连带着自己射在里面的白浊淅淅沥沥的流到地上。

刚刚的惊险刺激让王琳凯现在也缓不过来，穴口随着主人急促的呼吸一张一合，周围挤压着堆积出一圈白沫。

陈立农掏掏口袋，拿出一包面巾纸递过去，看着王琳凯清理自己暗暗点头。

老师教过我勇于尝试新鲜事物果然是对的。


End file.
